Status Twitter ala Naruto
by Zi Kriany
Summary: Malam mingguan diwarnai dengan kejadian konyol. Semuanya bisa diketahui dari status twitter mereka. Check it out! XD


The Story: All mine :DD

The Character: Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang sekseh(?) *masashi Kishimoto langsung pose*

Genre: Humor and Parody

Warning: Isinya dikit ._. OOC lagi!

Warning season(2): Don't laugh, don't read!(?) #Lupakan

Just for fun!

.

.

**Status Twitter Ala Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HyuugaHinata**  
Galau neh!

**HarunoSakura**  
Gue gak sabar! Ntar lagi Naruto bakal ngapel ke rumah gue xD *jingkrak-jingkrak*

**HyuugaNeiji**  
Sialan! Shampoo gue habis! Mana tokonya pada tutup lagi!

**KakashiHatake  
** Anjing gue ilang satu. Yang nemu, RT ya!

**Sasori  
** Nyoba buat boneka Barbie, ah!

**Temari**  
Hitung-hitung pahala! Minjemin kipas buat tukang sate keliling.

**OrochimaruUlarBesplen**  
Eh, perasaan tadi gue lihat tukang sate lewat pakai kipas gede banget! Punya siapa, sih? Kok kayaknya aku pernah lihat.

**Gaara**  
Tadi gue beli sate sama Kisame, Itachi dan Sasuke. Tapi kok Kisame malah kabur? *poke **KisameHoshigaki **

**KisameHoshigake**  
Maap ya phlend... Tadi gue kabur karena takut disate sama tukang sate kumisan itu *nangis mojok*

**SasukeUchiha**  
Woy, kipasmu dicuri tukang sate ta? *poke **Temari**

**Gaara**  
Lebay! Pakai nangis mojok segala RT **KisameHoshikage**: Maap ya phlend... Tadi gue kabur karena takut disate sama tukang sate kumisan itu *nangis mojok*

**ChojiAkimichi**  
Eating is the best! Yeah!

**InoYamanaka**  
Makan ajah kamu bisanya! RT **ChojiAkimichi**: Eating is the best! Yeah!

**KibaFeatAkamaru**  
Ciyyeeeee... RT **InoYamanaka**: Makan ajah kamu bisanya! RT **ChojiAkimichi**: Eating is the best! Yeah!

**InoYamanaka**  
Apaan kau ini *lempar kodok* RT **KibaFeatAkamaru**: Ciyyeeeee... RT **InoYamanaka**: Makan ajah kamu bisanya! RT **ChojiAkimichi**: Eating is the best! Yeah!

**Gamabunta**  
Heh! =..= ngapain lempar2 begituan? RT **InoYamanaka**: Apaan kau ini *lempar kodok* RT **KibaFeatAkamaru**: Ciyyeeeee... RT **InoYamanaka**: Makan ajah kamu bisanya! RT **ChojiAkimichi**: Eating is the best! Yeah!

**ShikamaruNara**  
Pas lagi malam mingguan gini nih, biasanya main catur ama pak RT. Tapi pak RT lagi pergi... Aku jadi kesepian. Siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku? Haa?

**AsumaSarutobi**  
Kau itu sukanya mendramatisir RT **ShikamaruNara**: Pas lagi malam mingguan gini nih, biasanya main catur ama pak RT. Tapi pak RT lagi pergi... Aku jadi kesepian. Siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku? Haa?

**ShikamaruNara**  
**AsumaSarutobi **Hehe.. Kesepian bos! Aku kapan nih mau diikutin cerdas cermat. ?  
(In reply to..)

**NarutoUzumaki**  
Shit! Gerimis! Gue gk bisa ke rumah Sakura

**MinatoNamikaze**  
Sst! Hayo, ngomong apa tadi ? Mulutnya tak plester lho nanti RT **NarutoUzumaki**: Shit! Gerimis! Gue gk bisa ke rumah Sakura

**Jiraiya**  
Sayang anak - **MinatoNamikaze**: Sst! Hayo, ngomong apa tadi ? Mulutnya tak plester lho nanti RT **NarutoUzumaki**: Shit! Gerimis! Gue gk bisa ke rumah Sakura

**YamatoPanjatTebing**  
Katanya **KillerBee** , aku berbakat jadi tukang kayu T^T Hiks..

**KillerBee**  
Lupakan saja kenangan kita! Kita mulai sekarang putus. Oke! RT **Yamato**: Katanya KillerBee , aku berbakat jadi tukang kayu T^T Hiks..

**Sai**  
Maho version - RT **KillerBee**: Lupakan saja kenangan kita! Kita mulai sekarang putus. Oke! RT **Yamato**: Katanya **KillerBee **, aku berbakat jadi tukang kayu T^T Hiks..

**DanzoBelumTua**  
Gak nyambung - RT **KillerBee**: Lupakan saja kenangan kita! Kita mulai sekarang putus. Oke! RT **Yamato**: Katanya **KillerBee** , aku berbakat jadi tukang kayu T^T Hiks..

**Deidara**  
Mention meledak hanya gara-gara banyak yang request gambar W(OAOW)

**IrukaUmino**  
Mending mention meledak daripada dompet kosong RT **Deidara**: Mention meledak hanya gara-gara banyak yang request gambar W(OAOW)

**RockLee**  
Pasti karena traktirin ramen untuk Naruto RT **IrukaUmino**: Mending mention meledak daripada dompet kosong RT **Deidara**: Mention meledak hanya gara-gara banyak yang request gambar W(OAOW)

**NarutoUzumaki**  
Heh? Ngapain sebut-sebut! RT **RockLee**: Pasti karena traktirin ramen untuk Naruto RT **IrukaUmino**: Mending mention meledak daripada dompet kosong RT **Deidara**: Mention meledak hanya gara-gara banyak yang request gambar W(OAOW)

**MightGuy**  
Berani-beraninya km sama murid kesayanganku ! RT **NarutoUzumaki**: Heh? Ngapain sebut-sebut! RT **RockLee**: Pasti karena traktirin ramen untuk Naruto RT **IrukaUmino**: Mending mention meledak daripada dompet kosong RT **Deidara**: Mention meledak hanya gara-gara banyak yang request gambar W(OAOW)

**NarutoUzumaki**  
Ampuunn.. Aku atuuuttt RT **MightGuy**: Berani-beraninya km sama murid kesayanganku ! RT **NarutoUzumaki**: Heh? Ngapain sebut-sebut! RT **RockLee**: Pasti karena traktirin ramen untuk Naruto RT IrukaUmino: Mending mention meledak daripada dompet kosong RT **Deidara**: Mention meledak hanya gara-gara banyak yang request gambar W(OAOW)

**Tenten**  
Ekspresi berubah drastis - RT **NarutoUzumak**i: Ampuunn.. Aku atuuuttt RT **MightGuy**: Berani-beraninya km sama murid kesayanganku ! RT **NarutoUzumaki**: Heh? Ngapain sebut-sebut! RT **RockLee**: Pasti karena traktirin ramen untuk Naruto RT **IrukaUmino**: Mending mention meledak daripada dompet kosong RT **Deidara**: Mention meledak hanya gara-gara banyak yang request gambar W(OAOW)

**Deidara**  
Mention makin meledaaaaaakkk W(TATW)

.

.

.

.

.

LOG OUT!

A/N:

Halo.. Ini apa ya? ._. #SLAP

Parodinya gaje? XD hohoho~~ habisnya bikin parody itu seru. Soalnya bisa ngasal sesuka kita(?) #Lha

Mohon reviewnya~~ m(_ _)m Review adalah support terbesar bagi Zi..


End file.
